


Bells Ringing for Change

by Snow



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon Brown, Alistair Darling, Jack Straw, David Cameron and George Osborne celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Ringing for Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



> Thanks to kangeiko for betaing this, and the politicians for the material.
> 
> Disclaimer: Though some of the people described in this story are based on actual people, this account is entirely fictional. This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. By no means does is this story intended to imply that the events depicted actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Alistair Darling passed off the present to Jack Straw, who, after a glance to make sure that George Osborne was distracted by David Cameron, passed it on to Gordon Brown.

Brown looked down at the present, then smiled evilly and walked across the room. "Merry Christmas," he said, passing the present off to Cameron.

Cameron glanced at the tiny red bow adorning the red and green wrapping paper. He knew Brown wasn't his friend, but he supposed it was all in the Christmas spirit. It was also a little early for Christmas presents, but Cameron wouldn't be surprised if Brown avoided him for the next two weeks.

Cameron nodded to Osborne, who, with a slight sigh -- he really didn't think Cameron was nearly as amusing as the Tory leader thought he was -- removed a padded brown envelope from his briefcase. "You might want to save the envelope for Mandelson," he smirked as he exchanged presents with Brown.

"Open yours first," Brown suggested. "Please, I insist."

Cameron shrugged, secretly very pleased that he got to go first. As long as Brown recognized which of them was the most important. He glanced at the Christmas card without reading it and tossed it to the floor as he gleefully tore apart the wrapping paper. He removed the gift, pretending not to see the Woolworths' sticker on the bottom of the box. "Thanks," Cameron said, still trying to figure out what the spherical object was.

"It's the world," Darling said, practically cackling with glee.

"I saved it," Brown added.

"Not so much for you, but we thought you might like to have a little piece of it," Straw concluded.

"I see," said Cameron, holding the globe out to Osborne, who was too preoccupied with cleaning the bits of discarded wrapping paper off the floor to take it immediately. "Now open mine!"

Brown grinned, and carefully removed the card from the package. "Happy holidays?" he read.

"I thought it would probably be best if we were respectful of all religions," Cameron said, and Osborne gave him a high five.

"Yes, well," said Brown, and handed the card off to Darling. He carefully broke open the seal of the envelope, and eased a tissue-wrapped package out of it. Brown removed the haphazardly placed pieces of tape to reveal a pen.

"Umm, thanks."

"It's actually not for you," Cameron said. "But if you wouldn't mind delivering it to the Queen?"

"Her Majesty?" Darling asked.

"Yes. I figure her own pen might have be used up when she writes the Royal Proclamation to grant you your impending election."

"I see," said Brown, but he was determined to be polite. "Well, thank you very much." 

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
